Entre Sangre y Sombra
by Mital Riumo
Summary: Asesinos... Una adolescente y un médico que solo tienen una cosa en común, y ni siquiera ellos saben cuál es. HISTORIA ORIGINAL!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La observo. La miro, la ojeo, la espío y la sigo vigilando. A través del cristal veo su pálido rostro, los ojos cerrados y hundidos, los labios purpúreos apretados. Su rostro se contrae en una mueca de dolor, que no tarda en tornarse en una lastimera para acabar en una de horror, con un grito que no puede ahogar. El grito se ha oído, y por eso ahora vienen... Ya llegan... Aquí están.

--------------------------

-Levanta, que no tenemos todo el día.

-Déjame en paz. Anoche a penas pude dormir por la tormenta.

-Pues si quieres poder dormir otro día entonces levanta. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Reprimiendo un gruñido, la joven se levantó. El cabello y la ropa revueltos, unas oscuras sombras bajo los ojos y una sonrisa torcida que le daban un aspecto intimidador. El hombre salió del cuarto para dejarla vestirse, y entre tanto preparar sus planes. Tenían poco tiempo y mucho que hacer antes de que se les echaran encima. Todo dependía de un paso... Un simple y sencillo paso...

La muchacha salió del cuarto. Su cabello castaño había sido cortado de forma brusca, de un tijeretazo, y revuelto de mala manera con algo de espuma. Los ojos, del mismo color, estudiaban todo a su alrededor. Se había vestido con un atuendo deportivo de color negro.

-Eres demasiado pretenciosa, Mitie querida –se burló el hombre al verla así.

-Cállate, Watch –le espetó ella de mal talante.

-¡Venga! Admite que eres una cría y que por eso te gusta llamar la atención. Eres una típica adolescente, solo eso.

-Que te jodan.

Pero era cierto. Mital tenía apenas dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, diez menos que su compañero y anfitrión. Éste, de todos modos, conservaba un aspecto saludable y joven, aparte de su mente brillante que, al acabar la carrera, lo había hecho famoso en el ámbito científico por sus avances en medicina. El lado malo de Watch, para algunas, era su falta de encanto: cabello lacio y oscuro, normal; ojos oscuros, normales; piel ligeramente bronceada... Todo en él era típico, incluso el diseño de gafas que usaba. Ese día iba con un típico pantalón vaquero y un típico polo de cuello alto.

-Venga, no tenemos todo el día. Te doy las cosas y nos vamos¿te parece?

-Que sí, pesado. ¿Podré desayunar primero?

-Eso es obvio, pero deprisa. No quiero fallos, y no quiero que el primero sea ser impuntuales.

-Ya, ya va.

Mital se fue a la cocina y Watch se fue por otro camino. La chica tenía hambre, aunque no acostumbraba a comer demasiado. Se preparó un café y unas tostadas y esperó a que el otro volviera con sus cosas. Enumerando mentalmente debían ser sus guantes, la pistola con el silenciador, munición de repuesto y el "extra" que él quisiera que llevara. ¿Para qué tanto cuidado? Cuestión estúpida: misión de infiltración, aunque no le gustara cómo sonaba eso... "Parece sacado de un videojuego".

El moreno volvió en ese momento. Le entregó sus cosas sin que le faltara nada y le cruzó de brazos, esperando. Ella también esperaba, sin embargo.

-¿No me vas a dar nada más? –reclamó al fin.- Estoy acostumbrada a tener que usar alguna cosa especial, no sé... Ya me entiendes.

-Algún requisito expreso de uso obligatorio¿no? –el chico rió y, acercándose a uno de los muebles de la cocina, abrió un cajón y sacó algo del fondo.- Si tanto insistes puedo darte algo, pero tú elegirás si usarlo o no. Supongo que te resultará útil.

Se acercó a la mesa y dejó a su lado un puñal; sencillo, pequeño, práctico y afilado. La jovencita lo guardó con el resto de sus cosas y se levantó. Pensando que iría a cepillarse los dientes, él fue al recibidor a recoger sus llaves. Miró su reloj (las 6.47) y suspiró. Tararían más o menos hora y media en llegar, contando con que debían dejar el coche en un lugar apartado y luego caminar. Si no llovía no tardarían nada, pero si no, tendrían que buscar algo para cubrirse entre los trastos del maletero...

-¿Cómo es posible que un médico tenga tantas cosas para hacer pupa en su casa? –le preguntó ella de golpe, acercándose por el pasillo.

-¿Y cómo puede ser que una cría como tú trabaje como "asesina a sueldo"? –devolvió él la pregunta.

-¿Qué más da?

-¿Quieres que te cuente yo qué me pasó?

-No hay nada malo en preguntar, que yo sepa.

-Pues hacemos un trueque: yo te cuento la historia entera y tú me hablas sobre ti¿te parece?

Mital se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de salida. Watch salió con ella y, sin hablar mucho más, se subieron al coche y partieron.


	2. Mital

**Capítulo I.- Mital**

-¿Qué ves ahí?

-Mi casa, mi familia. ¿Puedo ir con ellos?

-No, no puedes. ¿Qué es eso?

-Una puerta. ¿Por qué no me dejas cruzarla?

-Todavía no puedes. ¿Qué ve ella ahí?

-A mí.

-¿Qué dice que es?

-Un espejo.

------------------------

Si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea de dónde nací. Yo era adoptada¿sabes? Una familia de clase media-alta, padre, madre y un hijo mayor. Mi hermanito. Lo quería mucho, muchísimo. Por eso, si tuviera la oportunidad, me gustaría buscarlo, ver si cabe la posibilidad de encontrarlo de nuevo y tal... Pero, joder, es imposible. Fue hace diez años ya.

¿Que de qué hablo? Ah, claro, no lo sabes. Perdona. Es el motivo de que con dieciséis años (para que luego digas que no soy una niña prodigio) trabaje como asesina. Lo cierto es que es un poco... irreal. Parece sacado de alguna de estas pelis de acción, o estas novelas adolescentes... ¡No te rías, imbécil! Pero vamos, que no parece de verdad.

¿Te cuento? Vale, vale, deja que me aclare las ideas. ¿No se hará largo? Recuerda que también me tienes que contar lo tuyo...

...Vale, vale. ¿Tienes una botella de agua por ahí? Ah, aquí. Es por si se me seca la garganta. Y vale, ya mismo te cuento.

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces...? Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo..._

La familia que me adoptó de cría estaba metida en una mafia, parece, o algo así. Pero mis padres eran un poco subnormales, mi padre más que mi madre. Tú ya sabes cómo van estas cosas¿no? Pues resulta que ellos hacían de intermediarios, pasando de todo: información, dinero, material de cualquier tipo... Era una rallada. Imagínate a una cría de seis años viendo a una pandilla de tipos raros, armados todos hasta los dientes, hablando de que iban a matar a no-sé-quién, no-se-qué día a no-se-qué hora, todo con lujo de detalles. Vamos, que no era apto para público infantil. Pero mi hermano y yo nos pasábamos el día ahí metidos, escuchando, mirando, porque según parecía teníamos que aprender el oficio.

¡Y una mierda! En serio, no tienes ni idea de cómo me alegro de lo que pasó, porque no me veo ahí metida, como lo del refrán. Ya sabes a cual me refiero, ese de "tira la piedra y esconde la mano". Sí, eso es lo que hacían mis padres, pero... bueno, no, quizá no era exactamente eso. No sé explicarme bien. ¡Que no te rías, carajo!

Vale, sigo. Resulta que mi padre era como el murciélago en el cuento aquel, y como en el cuento, lo pillaron. No me sé muy bien los detalles, ya te dije que era una cría entonces, pero fue algo así como que unos habían traicionado a los otros y mi padre les iba a ambos con el cuento de que estaban de su parte. Y mi madre seguía el ritmo que marcaba el viejo y terminó hecha una... No, no lo digo porque no está bien. Era mi madre y tengo que respetarla, aunque no fuera la que me parió. El hecho es que mi casa estaba patas arriba, yo no me enteraba de mucho, pero mi hermano sí. Tenía tres años y medio mas que yo, estaba a punto de cumplir los diez por aquel entonces. Un chaval despierto, diría alguien, creo yo. Pero más le hubiera valido no serlo.

El primer ataque fue por la mañana. Los traidores, enterándose del doble juego de mis viejos, llegaron a buscarlos, pero solo estaba mi madre con nosotros, y las criadas. Quedó todo perfectamente jodido, pero no sé cómo no llegó a salir en las noticias... creo. En fin, llegaron, y pillaron a mi madre, a las criadas, a los seguratas... A los que estaban en casa se los cargaron, y dejaron a los de fuera para que cuando mi padre llegara pensara que todo iba como siempre. A las criadas también se las cargaron, una carnicería. Las dejaron a todas en la cocina, eso sí, para que luego no hubiera que hacer un viaje muy largo llevando los restos. ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Lo sé porque cuando salí vi los cuerpos: un brazo por aquí, una cabeza por allá... Buah, un asco, en serio. Vomité lo que había desayunado. A mi madre, de todos modos, la dejaron de forma más bonita: en la habitación de matrimonio, con los trozos colocados como si fuera una muñequita armable de éstas...

¿Macabro? Supongo que sí, no sé. Con el tiempo te acostumbras. ¿Tú no tenías que hacer prácticas con cadáveres en la facultad¿De qué te quejas, pues? Si, total, al final uno se acostumbra, y como está el mundo ahora es difícil no oír de muertos y cosas de esas todos los días.

¿Mi hermano y yo? Esa es la parte... rara.

Cuando llegó la gentecilla ésta mi hermano me cogió del brazo y me llevó a la planta de arriba, buscando donde escondernos. Nos metimos en su habitación, él se escondió en el armario de la ropa y yo en el de los juguetes. Había una rendija, pero no quise ni mirar, ni me moví. La gente ésta llegó, entró en el cuarto, abrieron el armario y sacaron a mi hermano. Le dieron una paliza, que no sé cómo no lo mataron. Supongo que lo hicieron adrede para cuando llegara el viejo. Y a mí ellos no me encontraron, pero... no, en serio. No pude... No...

Joder, déjame en paz y concéntrate en conducir¿vale? Te estoy contando una historia que me pediste, luego te toca a ti.

Pero es que... en serio. Imagínatelo: un niñito muy mono, pelirrojo, pecosito, delgadito y pequeñito, lleno de sangre y magulladuras por todas partes, totalmente destrozado. Se me partió el corazón, lo sé... Es de las pocas cosas que recuerdo con completa claridad. Especialmente las manchas pegajosas de sangre, el cabello apelmazado... Me pregunto si le hicieron alguna herida en la cabeza, ahora no estoy segura.

_Joder, imbécil... Te echo de menos._

Cuando se fueron me esperé un buen rato, y al final salí. Mi hermano estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de moratones, el labio partido, los ojos hinchados... Fue una suerte que no le hicieran nada más, supongo. Después de eso fue cuando me encontré los cadáveres de todo el mundo, menos de mi gato. El animal no tenía nada porque, simplemente, estaba en el patio paseándose cuando vinieron. Fui a buscar a mi madre para que ayudara a mi hermano, pero estaba muerta, cortada en trocitos, como te dije. Una cosa brutal, enfermiza...

_Ojos muertos que miraban al vacío colocados sobre las cuencas. Sangre manando del cuello entre el cuerpo y la cabeza, dos partes. Dedos estirados de forma antinatural, demasiado rígidos. El pelo esparcido sobre la almohada como una cortinilla. Sangre, por todas partes sangre que goteaba hasta el suelo. Y el estómago rajado._

¿Podemos parar un momento? Creo que me he mareado.

-------------------------

Ah, joder. Gracias, en serio. Perdona las molestias, pero no lo he podido evitar. Una se acostumbra, pero el estómago no. Y bueno¿quieres que siga contando?

Pues... ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Al final me quedé con mi hermano, y sin comer nada en todo el día. Cuando llegó mi padre no salí de la habitación, y cuando llegó él... Ya estaba hecho polvo, había visto lo demás. Se quedó con nosotros, con mi hermano y conmigo, hasta que llegaron los otros.

¿Eh? Sí, fue en dos tandas. Un día movidito.

La verdad es que a partir de ahí no me acuerdo de mucho... Llegaron y mataron a todos, sin excepción. Se cargaron a mi padre, a mí me dieron una paliza y a mi hermano se lo llevaron. ¿Para qué? Ni idea, pero lo hicieron. Y le prendieron fuego a la casa, gracias a lo cual me pude salvar. Sí, los bomberos. Gracias a que vinieron pudieron sacarme y...

No sé, ya no me acuerdo de mucho más. Algunos meses de hospital y de nuevo huérfana, porque como ya antes había sido adoptada no tenía ninguna familia que me recogiera y se ocupara de mí. Y, en serio, en cierto modo fue un alivio. El orfanato era bastante bueno, mejor de lo que los niños piensan. Y por estar allí conocí a Wallace.

Sí, ese Wallace, el que te comenté cuando desperté. Era el hijo de un conocido de mi padre, un asesino a sueldo. Me reconoció una vez que fue al orfanato, pues ayudaba dando clases particulares a los niños más pequeños... Yo tenía diez años entonces, y él tenía trece.

En fin, resulta que un día él estaba allí con los que iban a segundo, explicándoles cosillas de matemáticas, cuando llegó su padre. Yo ni me acordaba de ellos, pero el hombre éste me reconoció y... bueno, en cierto sentido me terminó adoptando, aunque no llevo su apellido, sino el de mi primera familia. Me fui a vivir a su casa y se empezaron a ocupar de mí y a enseñarme el oficio que ellos llevaban: asesinos. Me enseñaron sobre armas, a manejarlas, a soportar el ruido del disparo y el peso de la pistola, sostenerla bajo cualquier circunstancia y también sobre otras armas, como el puñal que me diste esta mañana; me enseñaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, a defenderme... En fin, me enseñaron el que es ahora mi oficio.

A los catorce años fue cuando empecé a acompañar a Wallace, aunque al principio era él quien se encargaba de la parte principal, yo iba como ayudante... Pero no, a esa edad al fin maté por primera vez... No, no, céntrate en la carretera. Pero bueno, fue un poco raro, se me hizo raro. Había visto ya un montón de cadáveres, empezando por los de mis padres y tal, y los que había matado Wally... ¡Sí, ese apodo se lo puse yo¿¡Algún problema!? En fin, así empezó mi carrera como... asesina.

-Pensé que habría alguna anécdota sobre Wallace y tú. ¿Nunca habéis tenido ningún tipo de relación, siendo tan cercanos, pasando todo el día juntitos, y siendo tú como eres? –se burló Watch, mirándola de reojo mientras esperaba que el tráfico de la carretera avanzara.

-Pues no, no la hay ni la habrá.

-Todo acabó el otro día¿cierto?

-Sí, se acabó. –Mital se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el asiento.

El reloj marcaba las 8.14

-Te toca contar a ti –le dijo finalmente a Watch, mirándolo de reojo como antes él a ella.

-Es una historia más corta, pero si te interesa...

-Era el trato.

-Vale.

Volvieron a parar el coche. Siendo hora punta en la carretera se había formado un atasco considerable. Tendrían tiempo para hablar.


	3. Watch

**Capítulo II.- Watch**

Tranquila, ya pasó. Fue una pesadilla, eso es todo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Los monstruos no existen, solo salen en los cuentos. No tienes ya que preocuparte por nada más. Se acabaron los miedos para ti, para siempre. Solo deja que te cuiden.

Ellos te quieren¿sabes? Están preocupados por ti.

* * *

Yo nací y crecí aquí, eso no tiene misterio ni discusión posible. De todos modos, me parezco a ti en que tengo un hermano mayor, y ahí acaba el asunto, porque él es mi hermano de sangre y yo no fui adoptado.

Mis padres viven en el centro, en un apartamento bastante cómodo, y los visito algunos fines de semana, aunque he procurado mantenerme distante estos últimos meses. Mi hermano también estudió ciencias, química en su caso, y por eso nos entendíamos bien. Lo bastante para que, cuando decidí independizarme, él me invitara a su casa.

Sí, esa casa.

Mi infancia también fue bastante simple: yo fui un niño normal que se esforzaba en los estudios, y gracias a eso he llegado hasta donde estoy ahora. La buena situación económica en mi casa me permitió vivir cómodamente y no tuve problemas tampoco al pagar la universidad. ¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque me dieron una beca; mi nota media final del instituto fue Matrícula de Honor (para que luego digas que tú eres una niña prodigio).

Sí, eres una cría. Admítelo de una vez.

En fin, el hecho es que a los 24 años estaba yo viviendo tranquilamente con mi hermano. Él tenía entonces 28, y estaba trabajando en una empresa importante de fabricación de químicos, aunque quería buscar algún puesto en un laboratorio. Yo estaba comenzando la especialización y trabajaba dando clases particulares a estudiantes de secundaria los fines de semana. Ya sé que no era una gran cosa, pero realmente me servía bastante para ayudar a mi hermano con algunos gastos. Además, como ya tenía permiso de conducir podía ir ahorrando un poco para comprarme un coche.

Sí, elegí bien, y está asegurado a todo riesgo. Hay que saber gastar en cosas útiles.

Un par de meses después mi hermano consiguió el trabajo que quería. El sueldo que tenía allí, además, era más alto que el anterior. Gracias a eso y a que la habilidad científica es un gen dominante en mi familia (te picas igual que una niña pequeña) fue ascendiendo, ascendiendo, hasta jefe de laboratorio y más arriba. El año pasado lo nombraron gerente supervisor, y director de un importante proyecto que se iba a llevar a cabo con la financiación de otra compañía. No me preguntes el nombre, porque ahora mismo no lo recuerdo, aunque si lo leo lo reconozco. Además¿qué importancia tiene?

_Que es allí adonde vamos._

Mi hermano estaba feliz con su nuevo trabajo, pero estaba presionado. De pronto me lo encontré en el hospital donde trabajo, visitando al psiquiatra para que le recetara unas pastillas para los nervios. Me encuentro que está tomando medicinas para dormir por la noche, y para mantenerse despierto durante el día. ¿Nombres técnicos? Claro, como eres una cría luego los repites de memoria y quedas como la chica lista. Te encanta presumir.

¡Déjame conducir!

El hecho es que, poco a poco, yo veía como se demacraba, como empeoraba y decaía cada vez un poco más. El límite fue cuando, buscando unas tijeras en los cajones de la cocina, encontré un arma. Sí, ese mismo puñal. En cuanto llegó fui a preguntarle por qué, que a qué se debía todo eso y que en qué estaba metido. Me comentó que tenía problemas en el trabajo, que discutía mucho con el director del proyecto de la otra empresa, que algunos trabajadores no se entendían, que el asunto se complicaba mucho por tonterías. Insistí, pero no me quería decir nada, así que luego me dediqué a buscar el resto de armas que hubiera por la casa. Encontré otro puñal, una pistola y balas para cargarla, balas de sobra. Lo guardé todo en un cajón aparte y esperé a que él reaccionara.

Pasó una semana.

Mi hermano llegó a casa en mi día libre más temprano de lo habitual en esas fechas, y en seguida supe qué haría. Fui a recibirlo al salón, el lugar donde había guardado la pistola, y lo saludé tranquilamente. Se dio cuenta de por qué había hecho eso y me empezó a preguntar por el arma. Se notaba que estaba mal, en más de un aspecto. Le pregunté qué pasaba, pero no me contestaba, hasta que le grité de vuelta y le amenacé con llamar a un compañero del trabajo, al tipo de psiquiatría que lo había atendido antes.

Se calmó lo justo para hacerme un resumen.

Había un tipo en su trabajo que estaba loco. Tenía una idea rara en mente sobre una lluvia ácida más... fuerte de lo normal. Y en cierto sentido eterna. Había conseguido que el proyecto inicial se desviara hacia eso, o quizá todo el tiempo lo había sido, no me enteré muy bien. El hecho es que en cuanto se había enterado se había ido, pero tendría que volver. Le pregunté si iba a dimitir y me dijo que no lo sabía, que no sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar eso ni las implicaciones que tendría, aparte de que no quería quedarse sin trabajo.

¿Que qué hizo al final? Era sábado, y los domingos no trabajaba. Pero el lunes fue de nuevo.

Yo estaba en el hospital todo el día aquel lunes, me tocaba salir tarde, y además fue un día algo ajetreado. Y aún así mi hermano volvió más tarde que yo. Y al día siguiente un poco más tarde, y al siguiente otro poco más. Y así hasta que, finalmente, no volvió. No sé si fueron dos o tres semanas a ese ritmo, pero el hecho es que mi hermano ya no volvió. Yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a los retrasos, pero eso ya se me hizo absurdo. Lo llamé por teléfono y no me contestó, y supuse que quizá habría tenido algún problema así que me esperé. No pasó nada y llamé de nuevo. Nada otra vez. Al cabo de dos días de llamar de forma intermitente y no recibir respuesta llamé a un compañero suyo (te lo presentaré cuando estemos allí) para preguntarle si sabía algo.

Él fue quien me contó que tenían retenido a mi hermano en la empresa.

Me alarmé, lo admito. No me esperaba eso en absoluto. Me explicó que aquel lunes, cuando mi hermano llegó al trabajo, en seguida le pusieron tareas, de modo que no llegó a tener tiempo para decir nada, presentar dimisión de ningún tipo, o queja... Nada. Directamente a trabajar. Y le estuvieron haciendo eso durante todos esos días, hasta que al final reventó y dijo que dimitía, en mitad de un experimento. ¡Ja! Me hubiera gustado verles la cara a todos esos... En fin, el caso es que apresaron a mi hermano. No sé con qué excusa, pero ahí lo dejaron. Y lo mantienen.

Sí, este amigo es quien me mantiene informado, por eso te he dicho que te lo presentaría. Se ha convertido en un topo a mi favor.

Hacer algo antes... No lo sé, era demasiado inverosímil. Como dijiste tú antes "parece sacado de una película".

-Y yo te voy a ayudar a sacarlo¿verdad? –comentó al fin la chica, mirando el estado de la carretera.

-Verdad. Y como mi hermano compró armas es por lo que creo que esta gente usa métodos violentos.

-Creo que el otro día lo comprobamos al fin.

-Cierto.

Watch miró el reloj un momento. Eran ya las 8.53, pero al fin estaban llegando. Era un enorme descampado, pero se notaba que estaba más limpio... No, que estaba limpio.

-Se lo han llevado –musitó ella.

-Claro. No querrán dejar pruebas.

Recordaban lo sucedido. Bajaron del coche.


	4. Dos o tres días primera parte

**Capítulo III.- Dos o tres días **(primera parte)

Quizá aún no me creas, pero de verdad que esto va a pasar... Te prometo que se acabará, se arreglará y volverás a tu vida anterior.

Duerme por ahora, pequeña. Más tarde vendrán a traerte esos minutos embotellados que te devolverán la vida, aunque te hagan preguntas que la destrocen.

- - -

Mital se talló los ojos con pereza cuando oyó el despertador, antes de apagarlo. Ocho en punto de la mañana. Se levantó con pereza y estiró los brazos, antes de alisarse un poco la camiseta del pijama y buscar sus pantuflas.

-¡Mitaru-chan, ven a desayunar! –la llamaron desde fuera del cuarto.

La chica sonrió al escucharlo, a la vez que cogía su calzado y, a trompicones y saltos, salía de la habitación e iba a la cocina. Su tutor estaba allí, con aire meditabundo frente a la sartén y en pijama, igual que ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Wally? –preguntó Mital, cogiendo un taburete y sentándose allí.

-Estoy dudando... ¿Zumo de naranja y una naranja o café con leche? ¿O qué podría preparar? Había pensado en una tostada con aceite y sal...

-¿Y tortitas?

-Podría ser... –el chico se rascó la barbilla.- Pero no hay sirope. Tendría que prepararlo...

-¡Sirope hecho por Wallace! –festejó Mital, animada, sin escuchar al chico.

-...aunque no es como el de supermercado, es una versión más barata, pero igual de buena. –Se sentó a su lado, observándola fijamente con sus ojos azules.- ¿Y qué hago con el café y el zumo?

-Podrías quitar la naranja y tomar el vaso de zumo primero, y luego el café.

-¡Buena idea!

-¿Y no hay tomate? Me apetece pan con tomate...

-Lo pensé, pero no queda. Cuando volvamos por la tarde, antes de comer, vamos a comprar. –El chico se puso en pie de nuevo y comenzó a guardar los cacharros que no iba a usar.- ¿Te puedes creer que pueda cocinar tantas cosas y no soy capaz de preparar un simple arroz?

-¡El arroz es difícil, y es malo! –se escandalizó la chica de forma exagerada, en ánimo bromista.

-Mentira, es la cosa más simple y estúpida del mundo. Hervir un poco de agua, ponerle sal, echar el arroz, esperar a que hierva... –Wallace comenzó a exprimir las naranjas.

-Ya sé que es sencillo, pero yo apenas sé cocinar, y mucho menos arroz... Y ni siquiera me gusta –Mital suspiró, se levantó intentando arreglarse un poco el cabello, y fue a la nevera a sacar la leche. Un abrazo repentino la asustó.

-¡Por eso te quiero tanto! –murmuró Wallace, divertido.- Eres tan tierna e inocente a veces... Eres adorable, Mitaru-chan.

-Idiota –Mital sonrió antes de soltarse.- ¿Y se puede saber por qué me llamas "Mitaru-chan", como si fueras japonés?

Wallace guardó silencio unos instantes, los que tardó en terminar de exprimir las naranjas y servir el zumo. Se encogió de hombros antes de responder:

-Suena más bonito.

Sus mañanas eran normalmente así, tranquilas, felices y llenas de bromas entre ellos. Incluso antes, cuando el padre de Wallace estaba con ellos, era el chico el que se encargaba de cocinar, y Mital intentaba pegarse a sus talones para aprender alguna receta, aunque pocas oportunidades había, pues la única comida del día que jamás variaba era el desayuno.

Skull, el padre de Wallace, les había acostumbrado a postergar la comida si tenían algún trabajo por la tarde, o la cena si era por la noche, para evitar malestares. El desayuno, sin embargo, era indispensable. "¿Y si te da fatiga a mitad de la faena?", era su principal argumento, y nadie lo cuestionaba jamás. Por eso algunas veces las otras comidas simplemente las omitían, y así podían presumir de jamás haber sentido nauseas o algún mareo al ver el cadáver sanguinolento de un "trabajo". Su orgullo estaba intacto.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí, Wally? –preguntó Mital, levantando la vista de su taza de café vacía.

-A las cuatro y media.

La chica abrió el grifo del fregadero y comenzó a limpiar los platos sucios.

-Entonces tengo tiempo para ir a clase.

-Si quieres ir a clase vas a tener que darte prisa –advirtió Wallace

-¡Ya lo sé!

Terminando de fregar los platos se marchó de la cocina, y Wallace sonrió al verla así. Eran el uno del otro toda la familia que tenían.

- - -

Las clases eran tan inmensamente aburridas que no podía evitar bostezar, más o menos, cada quince minutos. Su profesor apuntaba con el rotulador algunas cosas sobre trigonometría en la pizarra blanca, todo muy monótono. Dejó descansar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, solo un momento, mientras el instructor bebía un poco de agua para aclararse la garganta. Y miró por la ventana.

Había un niño jugando en la calle, escribiendo cosas... ¿En los muros?

-Profe...

-No me llames "profe" –regañó el maestro.- Llámame Kernuac, como es mi nombre.

-Vale, pero... Hay un niño allí abajo haciendo pintadas.

Kernuac miró a Mital un momento, tamborileando la mesa que usaba como escritorio durante las clases particulares en su típico gesto nervioso.

-Llamaré a Wallace.

-Creo que no va a...

Y estalló.

La alumna y el profesor se llevaron las manos a las orejas, intentando protegerlas del fuerte estruendo, y finalmente se apresuraron en salir de la casa, temiendo algún accidente en su interior. En la calle, el niño que la chica había visto tenía un _spray _de tinta negra en la mano derecha, y la izquierda la tenía enrojecida, como si acabara de golpeársela fuertemente. Y se acercaba a ella sonriendo inocentemente.

-Cuatro –le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

-¿Cuatro qué? –preguntó ella nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Kernuac por si acaso él le estaba prestando atención, pero se había alejado para hacer una llamada.

-Cuatro.

-¿Cuatro qué? ¿Dibujos, lápices, rallas, barras de pan?

-Cuatro. –El niño mostró los dientes.- Tú sabes de qué hablo. Sé puntual o tu vida estará en juego.

Mital palideció y apenas se dio cuenta de que el niño dejaba el bote en el suelo y le daba una fuerte palmada al cristal de un coche aparcado a su lado, haciéndolo estallar de golpe. Cuando volvió a la realidad, viendo como los cristales se deshacían como si se bañaran en ácido, el niño ya había desaparecido.

Lo que su profesor particular había visto al principio ella lo notó recién ahora: el muro donde el niño había pintado, supuestamente, no existía ya. En su lugar había una humareda gris y un montón de escombros, lo mismo que había quedado de la ventana de aquel coche.

-¿Pero qué demonios ha sido esto? Mital, ¿dónde se metió ese niño que viste?

-No sé, yo... –Kernuac se acercó a revisar los restos del accidente. Algunas personas más habían salido ya de sus casas.

-¡No lo toques! –gritaron ella y alguien más al mismo tiempo.

Wallace los había visto, a la joven de cabello castaño y al adulto de cabello un poco más oscuro que estaba con ella. Había bajado de su coche corriendo, sin acordarse de cerrar la puerta, y por puro instinto advirtió del peligro. Pero gracias a eso salvó al hombre de una quemadura seria, y consiguió que a la chica se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento, Kernuac, pero ha surgido una urgencia y tenemos que irnos. No creo que pueda traer a Mital mañana a clases, así que despedios hasta dentro de unos días.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Wallace? –exigió saber el otro, aún trastornado por la velocidad de los acontecimientos.- La policía vendrá en nada, así que mejor...

-No, en serio, ya haré un justificante o lo que quieras, y las horas se pagan completas, no te preocupes. Ya hablaremos.

-Pero...

Cogiendo a la chica de la mano, Wallace se la llevó de vuelta al coche y una vez arriba partieron. Mala idea la de encontrarse con la policía, porque a él lo conocían y sería malo que Mital se mezclara tan pronto con esas cosas, pero... ¿Por qué ella aún estaba en shock?

La miró un momento cuando pararon en un semáforo.

_-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?_

_-Por tu culpa... Por tu maldita culpa, otra vez..._

_-Pero yo no lo hice a propósito..._

_-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡No quiero oírte!_

-¡Mital, reacciona!

-¿Qué?

Wallace la miró un momento, preocupado, y luego sonrió burlón.

-¿Quién te gusta, eh? Estabas totalmente ida pensando en tu amorcito.

-No... –La chica encaró a su tutor con cara de enfado.- NO estaba pensando en ningún "amorcito", idiota.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Pero no te distraigas. –Tras reír un poco Wallace volvió a ponerse serio, más que antes.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Mital guardó silencio un momento, haciendo memoria de los acontecimientos.

-Había un niño pequeño, de unos siete años, haciendo pintadas en un muro. Se lo comenté a Ker, y dijo que iba a llamarte, y entonces... Entonces oímos un ruido, casi un temblor, y salimos fuera y vi que ese niño se acercaba y el muro se había caído... No sé, joder...

-Tranquilízate –el chico hizo el comentario sin mirarla, concentrado en la carretera.- ¿Cómo era el niño? ¿Te dijo algo?

-Tenía el pelo oscuro... y largo. Y era moreno. Parecía de 7 años, no mucho más. Y decir... - _¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_ –"A las cuatro".

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Pues son ya las tres.

-Mierda.

Apretando el acelerador de forma desmedida llegaron a su apartamento en menos de diez minutos. Subió solo Mital, recordando en ese momento que había dejado sus libros y cosas en casa del profesor particular, y revolvió los cajones del cuarto de Wallace en busca de lo que necesitaban: dos chaquetas, guantes, las armas y munición. De la nevera, en la cocina, sacó una botella de agua. Y en el recibidor volvió a coger sus llaves, para al salir dejar la puerta cerrada. Luego bajó en el ascensor.

-¿No te has puesto algo más...? –Wallace no acabó la frase. Mital subió al coche y dejó todas las cosas, salvo las pistolas, en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

-No me apetecía perder tiempo. ¿Cuánto nos queda para llegar, por cierto? –se abrochó el cinturón.

-Tres cuartos de hora, más o menos. Más menos que más.


End file.
